Harry Potter, Reality Twist
by Envision Zyxel
Summary: Four teenagers are sent to the world of Harry Potter because of Fred and George's antics. The only way they can get back home is to get everything that was brought with them to this world in one place: two guitars, drums, a mic, and a dog.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Who was that Katie?" asked Mikael, a dashing teen with a beautifully sculpted afro.

"It was my mom, she said that I would have to be home by six," Katie replied, a blonde, artistic genius is how one would describe her.

"Aw, can't you see if you could stay a little long?" asked Taryn, a gorgeous vixen who's bad side you would never want to get on.

"I'm sorry guys, but my parents want me to help with the party they are hosting."

"But it's not even your party why should you have to help?" said Connor, imagine a tough nerd, except instead of the tough personality, a funny one.

"Yeah, well, I don't know. Let's just go back to playing Rock Band," a video game that involves using instruments as your controller, "before I have to go."

"Alright," the other three sigh.

"Throw in a little bit of wart of ogre George," Fred said. George put in the ogre wart, plus, a root of mandrake, a crushed wolverine's tooth, and the saliva of a griffin. "I'm surprised the Potion's class storage room had all the stuff we needed," laughed Fred.

"Well, it wasn't too hard to break into," George laughed back, "here's the last ingredient." When George added that ingredient to the cauldron it started shaking, then it tipped over.

"Um, this doesn't look good George," Fred anxiously said.

"Run?" asked George as he began to flee.

"Oh yeah," said Fred right behind George.

The pool of liquid had begun to melt into the ground. Almost like an acid, taking the ground with it. After it burned all the way through there was a strange hole there. It wasn't the kind of hole that you could see the floor under you, kind of hole, it was the kind of hole that was absolutely black and perfectly round.

"Stop raping Cookie, Taryn," laughed Connor.

"But she loves your dog too much to not make sweet love to her," chuckled Mikael.

"You guys are sick," Taryn shot back.

"At least we don't find enjoyment in watching men jack off on dogs."

"It was funny though."

"Ew, that's sick Taryn," said Katie, "Alright guys, it's time for me to go."

"Aw, it's only been thirty minutes though," Taryn said, still petting Cookie, "can't you see if you can stay another thirty?"

"I could, it's most likely going to be a no though," Katie said as she asked for Connor's phone, "Hey Dad. My friends want to know if I would be able to stay another thirty minutes," mumbled words come through the phone, "alright, I'll be home soon," Katie hangs the phone up and hands it back to Connor. "Dad said no, I'm really sorry guys. I would stay if I could."

Katie went to put the drumsticks for Rock Band down but stopped when they touched the drum set. Taryn looked at Katie confused, when she went to stand up her foot touched Rock Band's microphone, she froze also, Cookie too. Mikael and Connor had stopped moving before all of them. The Rock Band gear had begun to melt and so did they. The skin melted through the floor exposing their pink strained muscles, which melted right after, then their organs, then their skeleton. Connor's living room, that was full of life just a second ago, went deafly silent. No sign of the teens, no sign of Rock Band, no sign of the dog.

"Ah, get off!" screamed Mikael, who was smothered under everybody. As the three quickly got off of him, he was grasping down on his arm which looked like it been twisted and snapped in half. It lay on the floor limply.

"Oh crap, are you alright?" Connor asked worriedly.

"Do I look alright to you!?"

Besides Mikael, everybody looked around the world. It looked like a fifteenth century classroom. No lights, candles instead, wooden benches and chairs, windows without glass, and a cauldron lying on the floor. A closet opens and out come two red-headed twins dressed in what looked like cloaks. "Hello," says one, "my name is Fred and this is George. We could help your friend." They pulled out some sticks. Mikael was going to make a remark but thought it best to stay quiet.

George raised his arm that had the stick and said, "Imperio dorme." White feathers slowly began flittering from the ceiling. The startled group looked at the feathers with a drowsy look on their faces. Mikael stopped squirming around and the rest of the group fell to the floor. "That should keep them asleep until one of us use the awakening spell to wake them, but what are we going to do with them until then? We can't leave them there; we definitely can't tell the teachers or we could be expelled."

An idea came to Fred, "We could use a charm on them, so instead of coming off as muggles they would be witches and wizards. Then we will break into Dumbledore's office and say four new transfers will be coming. We'll put them in the freshman class though, because they obviously don't know magic. This way not only would we stay in the clear but have fun at it also."

"Good idea Fred, good idea. We can put them in one of the secret rooms we have found until then." George said, "It shouldn't be too hard to lift the females, I'll cast the hover charm to lift the other two." They walked back into the closet they came out of with the four. They said another spell and the wall pushed back like a door, they walked through and shut the door quietly.

A door opens and a tall, pale skinned man storms in. He stops then looks around, "Odd, I could've sworn I heard children in here." The man comes into the room and looks at the cauldron and thinks. He picks it up and puts it away and goes to sit at his desk, "Back to grading."

"Hand me some rope George."

"Here you go Fred."

"What are we going to do about the guy with the broken arm?"

"We'll just let him keep sleeping." Fred and George put Connor into a chair and timed him up last.

"Alright, let's wake up these guys and interrogate them," laughed Fred. Fred pointed his wand at them and said, "Excito." Katie, Taryn, and Connor all woke with a jump.

"Where are we?" moaned Taryn. When she looked up and saw Fred and George and saw herself tied to a chair she asked, "You're not about to rape us are you?" Fred and George looked at her confused, and then laughed. George told her they were definitely not about to rape any body in the room, only to ask them a few questions. They asked them a few basic questions, like who they were, where they came from, things like that. Then they asked if they knew how they got there. Nobody had a clue then Taryn said, "Well, the last thing I remember was everybody in the room freezing, then it just goes black. After that we just wake up in that room."

"Well from what we saw from the closet you guys came out of this hole, well I guess we should call it a portal, you shot out of a portal on the floor. First, it was the guy with the afro who came out and then you guys came up and landed on him. Hearing his arm snap like that was sickening, that's why we still have him asleep," said Fred

"So you teleported us here, to what I'm guessing is the UK because of you accent?" asked Katie, the twins nodded. "Crap, my parents are going to kill me I should have been home by now." Katie dropped her head gloomily.

"Don't worry though, we could put false memories in you parents' head to think that you were home. You'll just need to give us specifics later." George told her, "I'll let Fred tell you guys the plan; you can tell your friend when he wakes up."

"Before I tell you the plan I need to know what you all were doing before you came here. Anything you guys were all doing at once?" asked Fred.

"Well, before the blackout, we were all playing a video game if that would count." Connor told them.

"My theory is that the video game's controllers were the port keys, and if you guys could collect those things in the same area again you should be able to teleport home, after we remake the potion that got you here in the first place. Until then, we are going to 'enroll' you guys into the school until we get those items found. George and I will break into the Dumbledore's office, he is the school's principle you could say, and get into the student system file. We'll write down your names on a transfers list, and you'll all be enrolled into the school as easy as that." Fred said as he snapped his fingers once, nonchalantly.

"We'll have to get you guys some clothes and have you show up on the selected date. You'll be judged by this talking hat as to what house you end up in, but for this to go smoothly we will have to put you guys into another sleep, temporarily remove your memories and put in false ones for a bit. We won't do it if it isn't okay with you, but you will just sit around in this room for a long time while we gather those instruments," said George.

"Of course we'll do it, it'd be too boring to sit around in this room all day," said Katie. Connor and Taryn agreed too. Taryn told them they could do it to Mikael because he wouldn't care.

"Hold on real quick, did you say whatever we touched most likely came along with us?" Taryn asked as she just remembered something. George told her most likely, "Holy crap, Cookie came with us then. Did you guys see a dog when you got us?" she asked with a worried tone. The twins looked at each other then told her no.

"Cookie is lost somewhere!" exclaimed Connor. "That is not good."

"Stay cool, she'll be found," said Fred.

"I trust they'll keep their word guys," Katie spoke, "for now though, I think we should worry about getting our friend over there fixed up."

"Well, you got a point there Katie," Connor said, "God that looks painful." Connor shuddered as he looked at Mikael's disfigured arm.

"It'll be alright. We have some bone mending potions we could use on him. It will take about twenty four hours to work," George told them, "In the mean time we are going to leave you guys here while we go into Dumbledore's office." George pulled a syringe out and jabbed it into Mikael's arm and injected the liquid. Mikael's arm began to twitch a bit but stopped.

"So you're just going to leave us in here while you guys are off breaking into your headmaster's office to falsify records, sounds like fun," Taryn said, "I wish I could come."

"Ha, I like this girl Fred," George whispered.

"Well we're off, do you guys want us to put you all to sleep until we get back?" asked Fred.

"Sounds like another good idea to me," Katie smiled. With that Fred put everyone to sleep and went back to the Gryffindor main house.

"Hiya Harry," George greeted Harry, "could you do a quick favor for us?"

"Sure guys, what is it?" Harry asked.

"We need you invisibility cloak. I know you don't like letting people see it, but trust us. It'll be okay," Fred assured.

Harry thought about it for a minute and told them they could, just to bring it back right after they were finished using it. Harry went to off to his room to grab his cloak. "Wow, I can't believe we are actually doing this Fred," George said.

"It's not like anything we haven't done before," George laughed. Harry came back and handed them his cloak, they thanked him and were off to work their magic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After everyone was asleep Fred and George were about to sneak out when their brother came out of the bedrooms and asked, "Where are you guys going?"

"Ron, go back to sleep would you?" George demanded with a whisper.

"Don't boss me around or I'll tell Mum on you. Now where are you two going?"

"It's none of your business Ron, let's go George," Fred threw the invisible cloak over him and George, then went off.

Ron tried to get to them but they already managed to escape, "Curse them, they're always having fun without me." Ron was going to go wake his friends Hermione and Harry up, but decided not to and slumped back off to bed.

The twins quietly scurried through the dark hallways of Hogwarts, their school. As they were tuning a corner Filch, the caretaker of the school, startled George and he his shoes made a squeaky noise as he turned Fred and himself around. Filch's eyes shot at the corner they just ducked behind, "Who's there!? You should be in bed!" he shouted. When he turned the corner he saw nothing there, though he was in touching length of the twins. He grumbled and continued down the hall. The twins saw this as their opportunity to get to Dumbledore's office.

They checked to see if the door was open and luckily for them it was, "Good thing the old man forgot to lock his door again," Fred whispered. The peeked into the room and saw it was empty, it was odd that Dumbledore's phoenix was not there though. They shrugged it off and went in shutting the door gently behind them. They pulled out their wands, "Lumos," they said. The tips of their wands lit up with a white light. They searched the room all over for the student files but couldn't find them anywhere.

"Just great," George groaned, "now what are we going to do Fred?" he asked as he sat down in Dumbledore's chair.

"Well, they should be in this room. Just keep looking in spots you wouldn't expect it to be. You know Dumbledore," chuckled Fred. George got up and started helping Fred. They looked under his desk, behind his poster of Hairspray, even in his trashcan.

"No luck," sighed George.

"Found it," said an exasperated Fred, "finally."

"Where was it?"

"It was just sitting on top of his folder's desk; we were looking in all the spots where one would hide something. We didn't even think it would be out in the open," laughed Fred, a little embarrassed. "I know you children are around here somewhere!" a faint sounding Filch said.

"Blast, he's coming. We need to hurry Fred."

"I know, I know," Fred said as he put the folder down on Dumbledore's desk and began searching through it, "Where is it? Where is it?" Fred began asking himself, "Ah, found it, the transfers list." Fred pulled a quill out of his robe and began writing down the names of the four into the incoming transfers chart. They could hear Filch's footsteps getting closer and closer. Fred finished writing down the names and quickly put the folder back on top of the desk. George threw the cloak over him and at that time Filch busted into the room.

"I know someone was in here! I heard a rustling, now where are you?" Filch began tearing threw the room looking for something he thought was there when the tall pale man from before stepped into the doorway.

"What do you think you're doing Filch?" he sternly asked.

"Oh, um, Professor Snape, I, I heard noises coming from in here so I came to check it out."

"You know no one is allowed in here."

"I'm sorry but I thought I heard."

"Heard what? There is obviously no one in here."

"I'm, I'm sorry sir," Filch apologized and hurried out of the room.

Snape looked around the room once then slammed the door shut, "Make sure you clean up this room tomorrow. Lock it for now; you know Dumbledore sometimes forgets to."

"Yes Professor," Filch said. Fred and George heard a click and the two walk off.

"Hey Fred, a question," asked George, "Why didn't we just take the secret passage to get in here?"

"Where would the adventure in that be?"

"Exactly the answer I was looking for brother," laughed George. They pulled a brick out of the wall farthest from the door and pulled a lever inside of it. A section of the wall crumbled to the ground. They put the brick back in place and went through the hole, with the wall fixing itself as they passed through.

"Too easy," Fred said as he pounded his brother's fist.

"True that." George said as he returned his brother's pound.

"Here you go Harry, thanks for letting us borrow it," George said to Harry.

"No problem guys, just glad it got back me," Harry smiled. They said their goodbyes and the twins were heading back to the room that had the four asleep in.

Fred woke everybody this time, now that Mikael's arm had healed, and told them, "Alright, we're finished guys. It was as simple as taking candy from a blind baby." Even though they were all still a little drowsy they laughed except Mikael.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Mikael, confounded.

"You're friends'll tell you later, for now we need you to listen," George told him then turned back to the group, "We were able to get your names down but it'll be sooner than we thought. From what Fred saw you guys will be transferring in tomorrow. Which means a lot of work from us."

"Wow, do I feel for you guys," responded Connor.

"In the meantime you guys are gonna have to sit in here a little longer. We will have to go get you some clothes and, actually, that's about it. Tell your friend what we are doing, chill out, whatever. We're off," Fred told them.

"Wait," said Katie, "Are you just going to leave us tied up like this. It is somewhat uncomfortable."

"Oh, sure," Fred comes over and unties everybody, "We'll see you guys later." Then they left.

Katie told Mikael about Fred and George's plan and their theory of how the four got there. He understood what she was saying and then asked how his arm was fixed. She told him that they used some sort of bone mending liquid that they injected into, "Injected into me? That sounds creepy," Mikael laughed.

"Yeah well, you're feeling better aren't you?" Taryn asked.

"Well, of course. I blame Connor though, his chubby butt squished me and your ten ton boobs probably helped him," he laughed.

"Hey! I hate how big they are, leave me alone,"

"I'm not that chubby Mikael," said Connor.

Right when they were about to give Mikael a good beating Katie stepped in and said, "Stay cool guys, you know he's only playing. In the mean time can we just wait patiently until Fred and George get back?"

"I'm sorry guys," Mikael chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. The two growled at him.

"So what do you guys want to do in the mean time?"

The group thought and Connor said, "Ah, forget it. I'm going to go take a nap."

"You can't be serious, you just woke up," Mikael replied.

"You know me Mikael, I can sleep for days, wake up for an hour, then go back to sleep for another few days," laughed Connor as he went to lie down.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Well, I'm just going to go sit down and listen to my music player," Mikael went over to a corner and pulled out his headphones and music player, then sat back and relaxed to his tunes.

"That leaves just you and me Katie," Taryn said, "What are we going to do?" Taryn raised her eyebrows and smiled in a provocative manner.

"Not that Taryn," said Katie.

"Aw."

"We could play rock, paper, scissors for a while. Or maybe mental hangman," suggested Katie.

"Eh, I guess we could play a few rounds of mental hangman," said Taryn. Now that things are going to start taking a boring toll in here we'll go see what Fred and George are up to.

"You ready to do this George," asked Fred.

"Sure am," responded George.

"Why did we put on our burglar outfits again?"

"I thought it would be more fun this way," George chuckled.

"Well, you were right."

"I know, aren't I always."

"Let's not get carried away now George," Fred laughed along with George. They came into the Gryffindor house and took a pair of male cloaks from two random students' trunks, "I hope these fit them." Then they quietly sneaked into the females' section of the house. While searching for the cloaks they accidently came across some of the students' bras and panties. They blushed and ran out with the cloaks.

"Alright, we got all we need?" asked Fred.

"A pair of men's' wizardry clothing and a pair of females' clothing, we're good," replied George.

"Alright, let's hurry back to them."

Halfway down the hallway they heard, "Hey! Someone was in my undergarments drawer!" More of the girls began to wake up and said the same thing, one of them said her cloak was missing, another said a pair of her panties was gone.

"George! You didn't, did you?" asked Fred as they ran.

"Um, well, sorry," George pulled a pair of women's panties out of his pocket and chucked them to the floor. Fred sighed as they continued to run. After barely dodging the head of the Gryffindor house, Professor McGonagall, the two slipped into the secret passage and got to the room.

"Here… you… go," said an out of breath Fred as he handed the cloaks to Katie, who place Connor's on him.

"Ugh, catch," said George, just as tired, as he threw the cloak towards Taryn and Mikael.

"Wow, you guys sure are out of breath. Were you chased?" asked Mikael.

"No, but very near caught," answered Fred.

"All right, we'll let you guys get dressed," said George.

The group just kind of stared at each other, the Fred said, "Oh, um, you guys can change in the hallway. The girls will change in here." With that, the males in the room all went out into the hallway and the girls stayed in the room. After they were all done George told Connor and Mikael that they could go back in the room now.

"Are you guys coming in with us?" asked Connor.

"We'll be a sec," said Fred.

"Oh, okay."

After the two went back in the room George asked, "Fred, what are we going to do? Surely they've noticed how we aren't in bed by now."

"There's nothing we can do George. We'll have to go into hiding or risk being suspended. I didn't expect things to get so crazy."

"So, what are we going to do about them in the meantime?"

"We are just going to have to let them fend for themselves," there was a silence between the two.

"Come on, let's go ask them if they are ready," George said. Fred and George went back inside and told them tomorrow would be their first day, technically. They showed the group a map with all sorts of different passageways and rooms. Fred told them that in the morning they would have to follow a route he pointed out. It led some ways out in front of the school. After that, they would be indirectly guided through the rest by the teachers. He asked if they were ready to have the spell cast on them and they all agreed to it. He cast a spell on them that would cause them to forget everything that happened the previous day when they exit the school. They will remember tidbits when they reenter the school, like what their objective was. Also, Fred implanted false memories just in case any of the teachers asked them their origins and to help them along with some other things. With that know stored in their memory everyone went to sleep, anxious about the next day.

"Hey, it's morning. Wake up," said Katie as she shook Fred awake.

"Oh, what're you doing up so early?" asked Fred as he began to sit up.

"I was excited so I guess I woke up a little earlier."

"Ah, that's cool. Shall we wake the others up?" asked Fred.

"Yeah," said Katie.

Katie and Fred woke the others. Though they were still a little sleepy headed, the group thanked and said their farewells to Fred and George. George removed a tile on the floor that revealed stairs that led lower into the passage. He gave them a candle and they went off.

As they were walking through the dark passage Mikael yawned, "The darkness of this place is making me sleepy again."

"Seems you're the only one," said Taryn.

"Eh, whatever. So yeah guys we're off to be enrolled into a wizard for spells and potions and all that. Besides Katie, you guys excited?"

"Not really, I just want to go home," moaned Connor.

"That's just too bad isn't it Connor, don't forget we've also got to find Cookie while we're here," said Taryn.

"I know. I don't want Jamie murdering me for losing his dog in some uncharted place."

"I'll be helping him too if you don't find her," said Taryn.

"It's like the old saying. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. You better be sure to find that dog Connor," shrugged Mikael.

Connor sighed, "Shut up. Let's just keep walking."

Ten minutes later Taryn said, "Jesus, how long is this tunnel."

"We don't have too much more walking to go," said Katie.

"That's a relief."

"At least we managed to burn some calories," said Mikael trying to make their trip seem a little more optimistic.

"That's true."

"I think I see a light," said Katie. Connor ran ahead of everyone else to the light up ahead.

Mikael scratches the back of his head, "Wow, he sure wants to get out of here."

"I guess this candle isn't necessary anymore," Katie licked her fingers and pinched the wick of the candle to extinguish its flame. She placed the candle down.

"Hurry up guys, it is really gorgeous out here!" shouted Connor.

"We'll be there in a second Connor!" Taryn yelled back.

When they finally came out the mouth of the "cave" Connor was sitting down gazing out at the scenery. They saw beautiful, rolling hills blanketed with purple, pink, and yellow flowers. The sky was so blue and clear, with clouds that looked like huge rolls of the whitest wool. They saw butterflies fluttering around the flowers and birds gracefully gliding through the skies and the air was so crisp and pure. Aside from the fact that they just came out of a dark passageway, they felt like they had been liberated from a dark, rank prison that they had been trapped in for years.

"Wow, it, it really is beautiful and, romantic," Mikael's eyes shone as he took in the beauty of it all.

"Mikael's gay," Taryn whispered to Katie.

Mikael growled, "Whatever."

Connor stood up, "Are you guys ready?"

"We're ready, I don't know about Mikael though," laughed Katie.

"I'm ready, I'm ready," said Mikael.

The four cut through the flowers to get on a little dirt road that led up to Hogwarts. As they were walking Katie stopped. It felt like something was warping around in her mind. It did not hurt but it she felt as though she were forgetting everything. She thought to herself that this must be Fred and George's spell taking affect. Finally, her old mind seemed shrouded by a veil and all that was left was this new mind with false memories. The only thing she knew from her previous mind were the people around her, her name, and where she was going.

"I'm so excited I can barely restrain it," said Katie.

"I know, for real though! This will be our first year in a wizardry school. I thought this day would never come," Taryn responded gleefully.

"I don't see what is so exciting about it. We're going to learn words and blend odd items in cauldrons, whoopdeedoo," said Mikael, unenthusiastically.

"Oh come on Mikael don't be such a downer, you can't tell us you're really not excited," said Connor.

Mikael cleared his throat and then looked at Connor, "I'm not excited."

Connor sucked his teeth, "Sure."

Halfway down the road they saw two red headed twins pass them. The four just walked by them continuing to talk amongst themselves.

"It's good to see they made it on the main path to the school," said Fred.

"It means our job is halfway done, we just have to find those instruments," said George.

"Hopefully Hagrid will take us in until we can get this whole mess figured out."

"Amen to that mate," said George as they continued to walk out to a little hut in the distance.

"Oh hey, what's this?" Fred said as he pointed out something lying out in the flowers.

"It looks like a guitar to me," George said as he went to pick it up.

"Well, that was one easy find. Hopefully the rest are just as easy," sighed Fred.

"True that brother," George said with the guitar slung over his shoulder.

"I hope they'll be okay," thought Fred.

"Ah, you must be the new students. Welcome to our school," greeted an old bespectacled man, with a long scraggly, gray beard.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," replied Katie.

The old man laughed, "What a polite young woman, my name is Dumbledore; I'm the headmaster of this school. I'll also be your guide today. I know names, but not who they belong to so, introduce yourselves to me now."

"My name is Katie Clark," said Katie as she did a slight bow.

"I'm Connor Green," said Connor as he shook Dumbledore's hand.

"I'm Taryn Huston," said Taryn as she put up a peace sign.

"I'm Mikael Gerberich," mumbled Mikael.

"Say what, I couldn't hear you young man," said Dumbledore.

Mikael grumbled a little, "I'm Mikael Gerberich," he said louder.

Dumbledore stared at Mikael a little then laughed, "That's better. Alright students, follow me."

Dumbledore took them by different classrooms and showed them the cafeteria. He told them about the point system in the school and house each house has them. It was basically a moral system to make sure everybody stayed in line. As they were walking around Connor saw a blond guy and two big guys that fat the description of idiots. They had a girl pinned against a wall and the blond was caressing his face with his finger. Connor rushed over and pushed him off of her; then he punched the two goons in the face.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" asked Connor.

"Thank you," said the girl as she ran off.

The blond got off the floor and groaned, "Grab him." The two goons quickly recovered from the punch and threw Connor up onto the wall. "You want to come in and interrupt my fun?" The blond paused, "Who are you; I haven't seen your face around here." Connor only stared at him with disgust. "Wait a minute, you're one of the new guys that transferred in; news gets around fast here." The blond thought for a second then said, "If you're new than you haven't been enrolled into a house yet have you? Well, we could always have another student in ours. The name is Malfoy by the way." Malfoy pulled a wand from his cloak and muttered some words. A dark purple light emitted from the tip of his wand. He placed the light to Connor's head. Connor's eyes rolled back and tears started to form in his eyes, yet not a sound came from his gaping mouth. The two goons dropped Connor who was grasping his head in a fetal position.

Finally he stopped squirming and he said, "I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to interrupt. I have no idea what came over me. I can't imagine why I didn't come over and ask if I could help, I guess it can't be helped now. See you later Malfoy," Connor ran off to catch up with the group.

"You'll be seeing us sooner than you think," laughed a menacing Malfoy.

"Hey Connor, where'd you run off to?" asked Mikael.

"It's none of your business," Connor responded.

"Well, someone's in a pissy attitude."

At the end of the tour Dumbledore said, "Well, the tour's over the last thing to do is to have you guys assigned to your appropriate houses."

"Ooh, what house am I in?" asked Taryn.

Dumbledore chuckled, "I don't decide what house you go into, the sorting hat does."

"The sorting hat?"

"It is a hat that reads who you are as a person and determines what house you should go to."

"Oh," said Taryn.

"So, who wants to go first," asked Dumbledore as he pulled a hat out from his desk.

"I will," said Katie. Dumbledore pulled out a seat for Katie and placed the hat on her head.

That hat started making noise then said, "Ravenclaw."

"You got into a pretty good house Katie" said Dumbledore.

Katie laughed a little, "Thanks."

After Katie was Taryn who got into Gryffindor, then Mikael who got into Hufflepuff, and the finally Connor came up to the seat.

"I can already tell what house he's going to end up in," said Mikael to the group.

"Gryffindor," they all said and laughed.

The hat shuffled around some and the said, "Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" asked Katie, "That's odd. I guess this means we're all going to be in different houses.

"It seems that way," said Dumbledore. He put the hat away and showed them to each of their houses.

The first person to be dropped off was Mikael, then Connor, then Katie, then Taryn. He wished them all the best of luck in the school and left, but before he dropped each of them off he gave them a wand.

"Um, hi," said Mikael to the other people in the Hufflepuff house.

"Who're you?" asked Cedric Diggory.

"My name's Mikael, nice to meet you all," still a little sleepy he asked if there were any beds he could sleep in. Cedric showed him a bed he could sleep in, Mikael thanked him and went off to sleep.

"Oh, you must be one of the new students. It's nice to meet you," a blond girl said as she shook Katie's hand, "Welcome to the Ravenclaw house, my name is Luna Lovegood, you?"

"My name's Katie," said Katie. Katie went around introducing herself to the other students in the house.

"Welcome," said Malfoy, "we met earlier did we not?"

"That we did," replied Connor.

"It'll be a pleasure to have you in this house," said Malfoy.

"Sure."

"Hello, what's your name?" asked a girl in the Gryffindor house.

Taryn was a little hesitant at first but said, "My name is Taryn."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hermione," said Hermione.

Now that the four were situated they just sat back and relaxed because Dumbledore said that they didn't have to worry about going to any classes this day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Don't you think it's odd how Connor decides to eat with the douche bags over there, instead of eating with his actual friends," said Mikael.

"It is quite odd. Though, Connor is a weird person," replied Katie.

"Maybe he is just trying to get use to the house and make friends before me makes enemies," said Taryn.

"That could be a possible reason," said Katie as she pushed the carrot on her plate around with her fork., "I'm sure he'll be back to his old self soon."

"Hopefully," said Mikael. "Anyway, how has your first day of class been so far?"

"It was pretty cool actually, Ms. Trelawney was predicting futures with tea leaves," responded Katie.

"Madame Sprout is teaching us about plants and stuff. It's alright I guess," said Taryn. "What about you?"

"Professor Snape's class is pretty boring to be honest with you, and he is so strict," sighed Mikael.

Taryn laughed, "That's too bad."

An owl flies above the consumers in the cafeteria and screeches, "Well, that's the signal to go back to class. I'll talk to you guys later." Katie got up from the table and went to her class along with the other students heading to their class.

"Oh bother, I'm just ready for this day to be over all ready," Mikael gets up, "Catch ya later."

"Peace," said Taryn.

Mikael took his seat in Professor Snape's class. Snape paired up everyone and told them to follow a hiccup removal recipe he wrote up. Mikael was paired with Luna Lovegood. Unfortunately for him, he had no clue of how poorly she did in the class. As they were putting ingredients into the cauldron Luna put in too much of one ingredient and a pink cloud erupted from the cauldron. Snape came over and lectured Luna. He told her to follow the recipe instead of putting in as much as she wanted. "You are going to blow up this whole blasted school one day," were Snape's final words before he went to check on the other students.

Luna sat down and slumped over with a depressed kind of look on her face. Mikael tried to shrug off what happened and continue working on the project, but he just could not bear to seeing his partner sad. He came over to her and asked, "What are you doing?"

Luna just kind of looked up at him, a little confused as to why he was even talking to her and said, "I always mess these projects up. I thought it would be best if I just sat down so I wouldn't mess up anymore." Luna put her arms on her thighs and plopped her chin onto her hands.

Mikael looked at her for a moment then said, "So you are just going to have me do all the work? I think not." He sat down in the chair and crossed his arms, Snape looked their way.

"What, what are you doing? You'll get a zero if you don't work." said Luna.

"I refuse to work alone, takes out the learning standard of teamwork," said Mikael sternly.

"But he might give you a detention, do you want that?"

"I've all the time in the world, do you think a detention will effect me in a harmful way?" chortled Mikael. Luna baffled, just kind of looked at him. "Besides, the old man needs to get his panties out of a bunch some of the time. How are you going to lecture someone over a tiny mistake?"

Luna looked back down at her lap and thought for a bit. Then smiled as she looked back at him, "What are we sitting around for? We've got to finish our assignment."

As Snape stood up and began to walk in their direction, Mikael smiled back and said, "Well let's get to it before we both get a detention."

At the end of class everyone packed their things up and left. Mikael was chatting with Luna as they left.

"How's it that you are in a lower grade than I am, but you are older than me?" asked Ron.

"I started late, what more can I say?" shrugged Katie.

Trelawney handed out a cup of tea with tea leaves and told them to use the steps she showed them to try and see hints that lay in their future. As Katie was doing it the leaves made a bird like symbol, "Ms. Trelawney, could you come over here real quick?"

When Trelawney came over she was a little shocked to see what the tea leaves made. She told Katie that the symbol was that of a raven. "The raven symbolizes bad news or death that will lead to new beginnings," said Trelawney. She tried to assure Katie that death did not always mean of a person. She said it could be of a plant, or animal, or of some negative force. It assuaged Katie to hear Trelawney say that but there was still that persistent fear that something was going to happen to her or one of her friends.

Ron saw he worry on Katie's face and said, "Don't worry Katie, terrible things happen to my friend, Harry, and I all the time. I'm sure you'll be fine." Katie was not affected much by Ron's words but thanked him as it was time to switch classes. During the class switch she saw Mikael and they talked a little. She decided not to say anything as to not cause a paranoia.

"This is ticking me off," thought Taryn as she unsuccessfully tried to text on her cellphone, "Does this place have no service at all!" She gave up trying to text and went back to paying attention to what Madame Sprout was saying but something caught her eye. The student sitting next to her was picking at the insides of his nostrils, she was disgusted from what she saw with her peripherals. "Oh Jesus, that's sick," she said to herself as she scuffled her chair away from the boy.

"Try not to pay any attention to him," said a girl diligently taking notes next to her. "His habits may be disgusting but he's a good person."

"But it's just so nasty," Taryn over exaggerated the word nasty. Taryn looked over at the girl still taking notes "Oh hey, I met you yesterday. Hermione, right?"

"That's correct."

"It's a relief to have someone I know in class with me." sighed Taryn.

"But we only just met yesterday night."

"I know, but still, it's better than being alone, or next to that nasty little boy," shuddered Taryn. Hermione did not say anything, Taryn felt slightly awkward and decided to just listen to Madame Sprout instead of complaining.

After a long boring speech on mandrake roots Taryn went to her next class, which was not too far away, Care for Magical Creatures. She was thinking about trying to talk with Hermione but was too timid to try again and just continued on to her next class. When she got to the little hut on the outskirts of the school a huge man came out of it. Taryn stared at this hairy man with amazement, "Hello students, my name is Hagrid. I'll be your mentor for this class." He brought two of his sausage fingers to his mouth and emitted an ear piercing whistle. A gryphon flew out of the treetops of a nearby forest and glided towards the group of students. While the other students were getting frightened Taryn watched the magnificent beast gently land on the ground and come over to Hagrid. Hagrid petted the gryphon and whispered, "Good boy," into the side of his head. "As I said, my name is Hagrid and I'll be showing you how to take care of magical creatures." A smile cracked across his pudgy face.

"I'm gonna like this class," thought Taryn gleefully.

"And that's how you wash a gryphon, one wrong move and the lil' critter will cleave your head off," chuckled Hagrid. When the class was over he gave the gryphon a treat and it flew back into the woods.

As the students were leaving he called Taryn over, "Yes sir?" she asked.

"There are some people here who need to see you," Hagrid took Taryn inside his shack.

"Hello Taryn," said George as he jumped from a closet in an attempt to scare her.

"George!? Where did you disappear off to?' asked Taryn surprised. "Where's Fred?"

"He's taking a nap in the other closet," laughed George, "How is school treating you guys?"

"I don't know how it is for the others but it has been pretty boring for me," said Taryn. Hagrid stared her way, she froze up a second then said, "Except for this class of course, this class was beyond exceptional." Hagrid smiled and went to sit down. "So this is the place you guys have been hiding at the whole time?"

"Yep, we didn't really know where else to go, anyways. We found one of the instruments that you need and guess what."

"Hm?" hummed Taryn.

"The dog you were looking for turned up here. Hagrid took it in," said George.

"Really! That's a relief, now I don't have to worry about her." Taryn put her hand to her chest and exhaled, heartened.

"Alright, it's time for you to be getting back I think," said Hagrid. Taryn said her farewell to George and told him to tell Fred she said hi. By the time Taryn got back to the school the sun was just setting over the horizon.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is a class the describes itself," said the new teacher, Mr. Lovedtrom.

"You have quite the odd name sir," said a student in the class.

"And you are a fat little pig. Now shut up and listen,"calmly said Lovedtrom, "and it's pronounced Low-ved-trom. If you are attacked by a rival wizard you will need to know the means to stop their spell." He pulled out his wand and aimed it at the chubby boy whom mocked him earlier, "Extonare!" The boy froze in his place, "You see, he would have been easily able to counter that spell. I think I'll leave him like that for the rest of the class. Now for more important matters, on to teaching you children the counter to that spell." The students laughed at the frozen boy.

When Lovedtrom had his back turned Connor went over to the frozen kid. He pulled out a permanent marker and made a mustache and beard on the boy's face, and on his cheek Connor put a poorly drawn penis. Connor went back to his desk and continued his classwork. One by one the students began laughing at the boy, until the teacher turned his head up to see what was happening. The class stopped laughing when the teacher stood up and walked over to the boy and asked, "Who did this?"

There was silence at first but Connor rose his hand and told the teacher he did it. The teacher came over to him and glared at him, then said with a smile, "Good job."

Connor was a little flabbergasted that a teacher would say that, but he took his compliment proudly. The class was dismissed and Connor went back to class with his fellow Slytherins.

Mikael headed said the password to get into his house and he went to relax on the couch sitting in the lounge. "So how was your first day newbie?" asked Diggory.

Mikael tiredly looked up at Diggory and replied, "Tiring."

"Make sure you come to the quidditch game tomorrow," said Diggory.

"Why?'

"To support our house, we are going against Gryffindor."

"Taryn's house, eh," mumbled Mikael solemnly.

"You say something?"

"Huh, oh. Nah, I didn't say anything. I'll decide if I want to later."

"You had better come," Diggory chuckled.

He pulled his self up out of the seat and told Diggory he was heading to sleep. His day may have been tiring but he was satisfied because of the girl he met earlier in the day. Mikael lay out on the bed and got comfortable, ready for the swarm of pleasant dreams, "Ah, nap time I do believe." he sang.

"So how come you were all quiet today in herbology?" asked Taryn to Hermione in the girls dorm of the Gryffindor house.

Hermione was changing out of her school clothes and into her pajamas, "Because I taking some notes for a friend. I would have felt terrible if I left anything out, causing her to fail the class.

Taryn thought a little bit then said, "Why are you in that class anyway? Aren't you in a different level of it since you are a higher grade than me?"

Hermione finished pulling up her silk bottoms, "Of course I am. Like I said, I was taking notes for a friend since she was sick today. I have lots of time to spare, so I was allowed to do that for her."

Taryn sat herself down on her bed, "Oh, you must be popular among the teachers then."

"I wouldn't say it like that exactly but I guess."

"Interesting."

"You should go to the quidditch game next weekend," said Hermione.

"Why?" asked Taryn.

"Because my friend Harry is in this game. He alone can take out Hufflepuff's team," joked Hermione.

"Sounds like fun," smiled Taryn. "I'll probably invite Katie to come," thought Taryn.

"Alright, well I'm going to sleep now. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Hermione pulled her patchwork blanket over her and settled into her bed.

"Night," said Taryn as she did the same.

"Really?" asked Katie. "I wouldn't expect Mikael to do something like that."

"As odd as it was he did. Made me feel better and we both passed the little project Snape handed out." replied Luna.

Katie laughed, "That's good."

"So how was your day Katie?"

Katie thought back to the raven the tea leaves made but said, "It was pretty good."

"Ah, that's good I guess," chuckled Luna as she too was getting herself accompanied with her bed.

"Yeah, well. I'm going to sleep now. Good night," said Katie.

"Good night." Katie only got three hours of sleep that night.


End file.
